Research is directed at understanding the regulatory control mechanisms for renin secretion and synthesis and the development of the juxtaglomerular apparatus. Studies use isolated juxtaglomerular cells, cultured metanephric kidneys and the isolated perfused juxtaglomerular apparatus and employ molecular techniques to approach regulatory issues.